Sunrise in Vietnam
by Seinakyou
Summary: SONGFIC. Kamui Gakupo was two days past eighteen when he walked into a crowded diner and met Kagamine Rin. When he reached Vietnam, he wrote her a letter a day, even if he didn't send some of them. Based off of the song 'Travelin Soldier.' ::GakuRin::
1. Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim all rights and responsibilities towards the characters and inspiration for this story, including the one birthday boy. This will be a short story told in short chapters. You've been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ultimatum<strong>

In a small, warm house, there sat a family around a table. The mother cooed and the father smiled and the sister pulling her brother's long hair as they all waited for him to cut the cake.

That was the day the letter came.

It started with a knock on the door, and the man in army dress holding a parcel for the son.

The mother gazed down at it with abject horror, and reached out for it with a shaking hand, but the young man steadily took it from over her shoulder.

In the background, eighteen candles burned bright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Written as a long overdue... or long early... birthday gift for my superbly talented friend, _SinnersLikeUs_. She is also a mad shipper of the pairing that will **very slowly** develop in this story, so please go read her stuff, she's awesome. 100 words.


	2. Silent

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights and responsibilities towards the characters and inspiration for this story, including the distraught mother. This will be a short story told in short chapters. You've been warned.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Silent<strong>

Gakupo stood stoically at his front door while his mother wept on his immaculate uniform. She clung to his shirt with a deathly grip, knuckles turning. He slowly moved his arms around her, pulling her in for a last hug.

He towered over her.

His father merely stood there, staring his son down with promises in his eyes, and then reached out to pull him in a crushing grip.

His hair was greying.

His sister absorbed these last moments hungrily, choking back a sob as she threw her arms around him.

She'd pray every day.

Yet still, he was silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So the story moves along. Review? 100 words.


	3. Buttons

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights and responsibilities towards the characters and inspiration for this story, including the disenchanted soldier. Thank you to the Dixie Chicks, for writing the song that inspired this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Buttons<strong>

Gakupo had never wanted to fight. He had never wanted to go away to a foreign place and hurt people who they should be protecting.

But what did that matter? This was his country, and he had to obey.

God bless America.

He gazes down at his clenched fists, resting stiffly in his lap, and mechanically takes in his uniform.

Dull. Green. Sturdy. Bland, standard, so impersonal he wanted to scream.

Truly, the only things that seem out of place in his drab, deathly uniform were the brass buttons, glinting dully in the light.

Suddenly, he feels like crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Some introspection. Written because it needed to be. As always, 100 words.


	4. Fire

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights and responsibilities towards the characters and inspiration for this story, including the one making a cameo. Recognition for the song "Traveling Soldier" is due, as it is the inspiration.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Fire<strong>

He drives to the bus stop; a final romp as a belligerent teenager. Well, an adult now.

Catching the eyes of a young, blond boy about four years younger than him, he throws him the keys to his motorbike. The look on his face is a soothing balm to the hurt; it's not as if he'll ever see it again, or anything.

He slumps down on the bench for the bus, unsurprised that he's all alone. The bus isn't expected until 19:00, and it's just past noon.

The Massachusetts sun shines bright on his face, but not quite bright enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>We'll meet Rin, soon. 100 words.


	5. Notice

****Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights and responsibilities towards the characters and inspiration for this story, including the waitress who has no idea that her life is about to change. Small chapters, as always. See a trend yet?****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Notice<strong>

There's a diner across the street, its sign proclaiming "Fries, 0.99$!" in fluorescent orange under the clear blue sky.

He's not sure why, but he walks in.

A wall of cool air hits him as he opens the door, and a bell cheerfully announces his arrival. The restaurant is bustling, and a girl with turquoise hair glides past him on inline skates, holding a tray laden with milkshakes and burgers.

There are records stuck to the walls, and it smells like grease and leather, sounds like Elvis.

He feels very old in here, amongst all the happy teenagers, wearing camouflage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>We're almost there. She's getting here as fast as she can. 100 words.**  
><strong>


	6. Maybe

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights and responsibilities towards the characters and inspiration for this story, including this new waitress. So I wonder if any Vocaloids have covered this song...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Maybe<strong>

He is ushered over to a booth in the back by the green haired girl from before, who chatters absentmindedly about nothing before passing him over a menu.

He reads it, but doesn't take any of it in.

The words blur in front of him, and he realizes that if he does order something, he won't be able to eat it. Not when he can't even swallow and his mouth tastes like cotton.

Two small steps snap him back to reality, and he quickly casts his gaze up to the waitress standing before him.

She smiles, and his heart lurches.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>You get four today - one for today, and three for the next three days. Bam. 100 words.**  
><strong>


	7. Allow

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights and responsibilities towards the characters and inspiration for this story, including the flustered pretty boy. Thank you to the Dixie Chicks, for writing the song that inspired this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Allow<strong>

He swallows hard, and then opens his mouth, and – what should he say, what does he think – and closes his mouth again, face flushing scarlet. He looks down again, then back up, then down again, and starts to fiddle with the fork in front of him.

The girl looks a little uncomfortable, but mostly amused. She reaches up to fiddle with a white bow tied in her hair, and smiles at him again, more tentatively.

He looks at her out of the corner of his eye, still bright red. He opens his mouth, then he stabs himself with the fork.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Smooth, Gakkun. 100 words.**  
><strong>


	8. Hands

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights and responsibilities towards the characters and inspiration for this story, including the giggling menace to public safety. Hey, ever heard of _SinnersLikeUs_? Check her out!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Hands<strong>

He yelps, more out of surprise than anything else, and stares incredulously down at the offending piece of cutlery. _Why, you…_

His train of thought is broken by a giggle. He sticks his finger in his mouth and looks over to the girl, who's trying to contain more laughter. Upon the sight of him nursing his wound petulantly, she bursts into another peal of bright laughter.

"Sorry, I… it shouldn't be funny, but…" She grins at him widely. "The look on your face…"

He scowls at her, more composed now, but it's just for show. Somehow, he doesn't really mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yes, a very manly yelp it was. 100 words.**  
><strong>


	9. Glass

****Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights and responsibilities towards the characters and inspiration for this story, including the perverted pansy. Short, short short. The chapters are short, Rin is short, Gakkun's attention span is short...****

* * *

><p><strong>Number 9: Glass<strong>

The girl, still grinning maniacally, fishes around in her apron for something. He takes this chance to subtly ogle her.

She's short, maybe, but her legs are beautiful, and she's already proved that she's got a great personality. Her chest is a little small, but that's alright, and…

Breaking a personal record, he flushes for fourth time in less than a minute. She finally finds what she's looking for, and he tears his gaze away. Luckily, she thinks he's still embarrassed from before, so she pays it no mind.

"So, my name is Rin, and I'll be your server today."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>That's the end of the pre-written chapters soooooooooooo... yeah, updates are probably going to be a bit slower. But still, some things never change. 100 words.


	10. Safe

******Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights and responsibilities towards the characters and inspiration for this story, including the flustered one. Thank you, person who thought up the Vocaloids.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Safe<strong>

"Hi. I'm Gakupo. It's a pleasure to meet you. An honour. A pleasurable honour. An honourable pleasure." He feels like he could cry from utter humiliation.

After a few moments of silence, she reaches up to fiddle with the bow in her hair. "I can come back later, if you're not ready now…"

He quickly looks up at her, mind racing. "Umm… I'll have the…" he glances back down to the menu in desperation, and says the first thing her reads. "Rooty Tooty Fresh 'n Fruity."

He resists the urge to hit his head against the table in sheer exasperation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, yeah. I can update quickly. 100 words.


	11. Instinct

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights and responsibilities towards the characters and inspiration for this story, including the bemused one. Gotta love those vocaloids… and those appends XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Instinct<strong>

The girl raises an eyebrow at him, pen poised above the paper. "Um…" she says with a perfectly blank face, "are you sure about that?"

Gakupo sees his chance at redemption, and opens his mouth to correct her and prove that no, he's actually not a complete and total idiot, but at the very moment he notices that one of the buttons of her blouse is undone and what comes out is something that sounds suspiciously like "argleflargle."

To her everlasting credit, Rin just blinks and scribbles something on her notepad. "Let's just start you off with some water, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So it's been a while, huh? I fell off the face of the earth for a while there. Oops. Sorry guys… 100 words.

Also, I realize I'm pacing this preeeeetty slowly, so, um, any opinions? IT'd be easy ot speed it up if that's what you guys would like, just let me know.


End file.
